Night of the Wolf
by darkangelwolf18
Summary: What happens when Tori tries to hide her secret from everyone? Yeah summary sucks I know. Jori! Don't like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Boy Who Cried Werewolf. Just the story line….Please people lets be real. Also for a warning this is femslash/ girlxgirl. If you don't like for the love of god don't read!  
><strong>

Chapter 1

Dream

_Running. I'm just running in the forest. Just running. I'm free. Free to run with the wind through my fur and tail behind me. Wait, what? I look behind me and realize I have a tail and fur. I'm running on all fours and I realize I'm a wolf! I stop and wonder what's going on. All of a sudden someone walks out from behind a tree. No stop not this again please! I panic. The person is holding another. She has pale skin and gorgeous green eyes with black hair and a light blue streak she normally has._

"_Tori." she cries._

_She's scared. "Jade!" I tried to choke out but all the comes out is a whimper. A tear falls from her eye as the stranger holding her slowly takes her hands and wraps them around Jades neck and twists snapping her neck._

Tori's POV

"Noooo!" I yell as I awaken shaking and drenched in cold sweat.

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I hop in the shower and blast myself with freezing cold water not caring that I still have my clothes on. I sigh as I think about the dream. It's going to be the death of me I swear. I've been having it for a week now and have barely gotten any sleep. I don't even know why I'm having it! I hit the wall in my frustration splitting my knuckles. I mean I'm no longer a werewolf. I gave that up a couple of years ago in Romania when I got the cure from Madam V.

Even more importantly why is Jade in it? I shake my head as I get out of the shower. Wrapping my hand, I look at the clock on the wall. 3:30. Hmmm I guess I'll get some dry clothes on and go for a walk, drive or something seeing as I wont be going back to sleep…again.

I walked silently down the stairs and to the kitchen. I had decided that I would go for a drive. Trina could deal with the fact that I was taking her car. I really needed to clear my head. I walked out the door and got into her car. I really shouldn't be doing this. I don't even have my license! Why the hell am I having dreams about being a werewolf again? More importantly why the heck is Jade in them? I through the keys on the passenger side seat and get out slamming the door. I shove my hands in my pocket and start walking towards the woods.

**So I was watching Boy Who Cried Werewolf when I was inspired. Hope you like it. REVIEW! Oh also suggestions for a new title would be great thanks.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my favorite pair of scissors, coffee, my clothes, eyeliner, and black fingernail polish. Note it didn't say Victorious because to own that would only happen in my dreams. Now to the story!**

Chapter 2

Jades' POV

I was sitting in Sikowitz' class wondering where Vega was. (Yeah you know I do have compassion!) Half the class had gone by and there was no trace of the brown haired actress. I thought about asking the older Vega sister but thought better of it. The chick creeps me out more than Sinjin. I mean seriously how did the talent less loser get into this school anyway! Anyways I was sitting in the back of class arms crossed and legs draped across Beck thinking that it wasn't like her to skip when… "Jade! Cat! Get up here for alphabetical improv!" Sikowitz yelled. Good God can we do something else for once!

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed as she skipped to the stage. I followed after her reluctantly wondering how the girl can be so hyper in the morning. It's not normal! I mean I guess I should be used to it considering she's my best friend (Yeah I just admitted I have a best friend deal with it!) but I'm not.

"Someone give us a letter!" Sikowitz yelled as I stood beside Cat looking at the floor.

"R" Robbie called out.

"Someone other than Robbie give us a letter." Sikowitz said looking out at the class.

"W" Beck suggested.

"Excellent! Cat start us off with w." Sikowitz called out clapping his hands together. Hmm W. Easy. Wonder where Tori is? No damnit Jade stop thinking about the girl! You freaking hate her guts!

"Wonder where Tori is?" The red head said looking at me with a questioning look.

I growled. She had to start off with that question? Seriously! Sometimes I swear she can read my mind! "X-rays might tell us if her bones were crushed in the crash." I say quickly trying to avoid the nausea instantly rising in my stomach at the thought of Vega getting crushed. Wait nausea? What the hell? I should be laughing at the thought!

Cat gasped, "You don't think she was really in a car crash do you?" She was close to tears. Crap! Way to go Jade!

"Zane said she wasn't in a crash but Trina doesn't know where she is either." It's morning and I'm half asleep. That's it! That's why I'm feeling like this!

Cat gives me a confused look but quickly replaces it with glee as Tori walks into the room. She looks like she hasn't slept in a few days. Her normally bright eyes have an almost metallic look to them and she has bags under them. "Ahhhh! There she is!" Cat exclaims.

"YOu can't use Ahhhh that's a word not a sound! I mean…Wait!" I say but its too late.

"Jade you lose! The letter was B!" Sikowitz exclaims.

I grumbled as I went to sit back down. Tori walked the rest of the way into class and sat down next to me. How dare she! I don't care if it was the only seat in the room she could have at least taken it and sat next to Andre! I glare at her and notice she has a nasty cut on her cheek. I kinda wonder where she got it. Wait…No I don't. I get up as the bell rang and head out of class with Beck.

**Ok so I have decided that I don't really want to go with the boy who cried werewolf thing but I like the werewolf idea. I wrote this chapter while on my lunch break at work so I hope it worked out. As for the title I think I'm going to keep it the way it is. Anyway thanks for the reviews they were great and make me feel special! ****J Anyway review some more and I will come up with another better chapter when I can! (drinks coffee) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm waiting to take my English mid-term. It should be pretty easy. Anyway the internet is down so I can't study because I go to school online! **

**Disclaimer: I truly cannot believe I have to do this! If I owned Victorious the Jade would have a smoking hot sister and Cat and said sister would be dating! Since that has yet to happen then I guess I don't own it! By the way I am going to do a story on that so if you use that idea I will find you!**

Tori's POV

I laid my head on the lunch table fully intending to sleep. I was so tired that I was just going to fall asleep standing up. I actually did yesterday and I managed to punch Trina in the face when she tried to wake me up! I'm not the best person to wake up. Take that and the fact that I'm way stronger when I'm asleep and I think people are justified in avoiding me. The only people who weren't avoiding me were my friends and Trina. Trina because she's convinced that I'm still a werewolf and she's my keeper. The one that locks me up on a full moon so I don't kill anyone.

Just as I was about to fall asleep a book slams onto the table making me jump awake and everyone else just jump. I woke up to see the beautiful Jade. I'd learned something through these dreams. I liked her. I had also began imprinting on her. Contrary to popular belief (thanks to Twilight. I love that movie and the actors are some sexy people but they have it all wrong) werewolves don't imprint just by looking at a person! It starts that way but something else has to happen before its completed. So I had been avoiding her for the better part of the week. I couldn't do it. 1) She was dating Beck and 2) she'd be in serious danger!

"Why have you been avoiding me, Vega?" she asked angrily. "Umm…I haven't?" Yeah that'll convince her! "Please you practically ran in the other direction this morning! Look, that doesn't matter….Where are you getting all those cuts from?" She asked getting distracted. Crap I knew I should have let Trina do my make-up this morning! Damn vampires! "Ummm…" I said putting my hand up to my face. "I fell out of a tree." I said which wasn't a complete lie. I just didn't fall out of it I was pushed.

"Why were you in a tree?" Andre asked.

"It helps my nightmares." I say not even missing a beat. It really does. When I was little and had those nightmares of Trina getting killed because of me I would climb into the tree and go to sleep and they'd go away.

"One time I had this dream about a tree and Robbie let it crush me." Cat said darkly. What is up with Robbie letting Cat get hurt in her dreams? Jade was staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable.

"What?" I say a little too defensively and she flinches. I instantly regret yelling at her.

"Your nightmares…That's why you haven't been yourself." She sits next to me and I freeze. God she smells so good. I stare at her. Memorizing every feature to her face. I could just…I lean in slightly…

"Tori!" Trina yells and I'm instantly brought back to reality. Oh God I almost! Chizz!

I grab Trina's arm and pull her out of earshot of the others. "What are you doing? I saw that and I know that look…You're starting to imprint with her!" Trina said.

"I am not! For me to imprint I would have to be a werewolf….which I'm not anymore." I say starting to pace and get hysterical.

"Tori! Think about it! I'm your sister and your guardian! I know the signs! The dream, the imprinting, the mood swings! Your still a werewolf and in a few days your going to be howling at the moon." Trina says smugly.

"Ok so I'm still a wolf but that doesn't mean I've started imprinting with Jade!" I said threw gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that mutt." she sighs. I can't believe she just called me that. I thought we were through with that mess!

"I'm leaving now!" I yell as I turn around and walk off campus.

The walk does me good. It let's me clear my head and think. Maybe Trina is right. But I mean no she isn't ! It's just a crush! I like Jade that's it nothing more!

I turn a corner and notice I'm in a dark alleyway. "Look what we have here guys. A puppy off her leash!" someone says while laughing. I look to my left and a handsome guy with jet black hair steps out of the shadows.

"Cronos what are you doing here?" I say as I up into something hard. I look behind me to see another vampire smirking at me evilly. 'Damn!' I think as two more jump down from the building. They laugh as the one behind me grabs me and I snarl as I through him to the ground and start to run. Damnit why can't they leave me alone this week! I yelp as two of them grab me roughly by the arms and jerk me to face their leader.

"I think the dog needs some obedience training boys. She seems to have forgotten her manners." Cronos said laughing wickedly as he pulled something out of his pocket. One of the vampires came up to me and ripped open my shirt before walking back to the side laughing. I stared at him as he laughed pressing a silver chain to my chest. The pain was unbearable! He wrapped the chain around my wrists and neck and I desperately tried to stay silent. I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing my scream.

The vampires holding me dropped me and proceeded to kick me. I could feel ribs cracking with each kick.

They stopped and I tried crawling away but I wasn't quick enough. Cronos picked me up and stabbed me. I never saw with what as unbearable, searing hot pain shot through my body and I blacked out.

**a/n: So this got very dark. Don't worry some Jori love will be coming up soon! ;) I am not sorry for any nightmares that happen from this chapter because it's not that scary and I am leaving it as a cliff hanger for a reason. REVIEW and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright people I'm pissed! This story has nothing to do with Twilight! It is my own version of werewolves and vampires and my own story plot. The vampires and werewolves are my OWN ORIGANAL IDEA! Now aside from the Twilight crap the reviews were awesome and greatly appreciated. I don't own victorious or it's characters but I do own Cronos.**

I awoke in the alley with a killer headache and my body aching. I rolled over on the ground and semi-screamed as I felt my ribs shift. Fuck! I silently screamed as I grabbed my ribs. Great there broken just what I needed. Broken ribs to match the wolfs bane in my system. That's what everything was laced with I realized as my body felt heavy and I was slow. I got up slowly walking. It was morning and I was nowhere near my house. I was close to the school though. What an entrance that'll be but at least I will be able to get Trina to take me home maybe….

I walked into the school straightening up with a hiss. The hall was empty. Great class was in session. Heh well guess it couldn't hurt to have some fun. I walked down the hallway to Sikowitz class and heard they were about to start a scene. I walked through the door and the entire class looked my way. I silently walked to sit next to Jade. I know stupid but I was hurting and she makes the pain go away. She was staring at me looking worried actually everyone was.

"Good ghande! Tori what happened?" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Ummm…well…uh..I just took a walk…somewhere.." I said trying to come up with something but I had nothing. My head was fuzzy.

"Tori! W-wh-what happened to you?" Jade said as she took my hand in hers. I looked up at her and I could see the mixture of worry and fear in her eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I shouldn't have looked in her eyes. I leaned in. It was as if I was being pulled by a magnet and I knew I shouldn't have done it. I kissed her for a split second that felt like eternity. Before reality set in. I just…oh my God the imprint.

"I'm sorry." I said getting up quickly. My hand grabbed my side as a searing pain spread through my body. "Tori!" I heard Jade say but I left and ran into…

"Oh thank God Trina!"

"Tori where the hell…Oh my God what the hell happened?" Trina stopped and I grabbed her dragging her to the car.

"Home and then I tell you!" I said.

"Ok ok." She said as we got into her car.

We drove in silence with the exceptional ringing of my phone every thirty seconds. I knew it was Jade but I wasn't going to answer it. This thing we had it just couldn't happen. She would never understand what I was. Let's get real who would want to be with a wolf? With that in mind and with every ring of my phone my heart broke and crumbled away to nothing.

"What happened?" Trina asked in a hush voice.

"Cronos is back. He attacked me and everything was laced with wolfs bane." I said in a monotone voice. Sighing I continued, "That's not the worst of it and right now I wish it was."

"Does this have anything to do with that phone ringing non stop?" Trina asked her eyes darkening as we got out of the car and headed inside the house. She went into the kitchen and got the first aid kit.

"I completed the imprint with Jade." I slowly sat down and watched Trina carefully. She had a blank expression. She was beyond pissed.

"What are you going to do ignore her now?" Trina asked staring at me.

"That's the idea. You know why I can't be with her, Trina."

"Yes and I know you. Which is why I know you can't stay away from her so don't even try this whole I'm to dangerous for her bullshit. Don't run." she said as she grabbed my cell phone from my hand and answered it. "Hey Jade!…..Yeah you should totally come over….Tori will be glad to tell you everything you need to know….Yeah see you in a few…Oh, your alone right?…Good ok doors open come on in." and then she hung up. "She's coming and you aren't running. It's too late for that. Be the dog." She said as she gave me back my phone and left. Damn her! She just left and I'm still in major pain!

I groaned and tried to lay down on the couch. "What the hell, Vega?" Jade said slamming the door and I winced.

"Yeah Jade just come on in." I say sarcastically with my eyes closed. It's so hard to breathe and the wolfs bane is starting to take effect.

"No! You can't just sit there with your eyes closed! I want answers! You've been weird for days, you disappeared yesterday, and then show up covered in blood and kiss me! You kiss me like that and just leave. I'm feeling things for you that I have no idea what the hell is….I want answers Tori." she says and I think she's about to cry.

I sigh. "Your not going to like my answers." I look up at her. She has her arms crossed and I can tell she's been crying. "I'm…a werewolf." I decide on just cutting to the chase.

**A/N: I decided to leave it hanging. I don't know if the next one should be in Tori's POV or Jade's so feedback would be nice. I'm not really sure where this is going at this point but I'm working on it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jade's POV

I had come over to Tori's to find out what happened. She had been acting weird all week. She had been avoiding me, coming to school looking more and more like a corps each day, had so many cuts on her face, and then she turns up today covered in blood and kissed me! When she did it it was like everything exploded and then she says sorry and left! So I came to find out what happened. I was hurt and I wanted answers but I sure as hell didn't expect this!

I stormed in to the Vega household and saw Tori on the couch. I felt tears as I watched her try to lay down on the couch. She looked like she was dying or already dead and it broke my heart. "What the hell, Vega?" I said slamming the door and I watched her wince.

"Yeah Jade just come on in." She said sarcastically with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and that only served to make me even angrier.

"No! You can't just sit there with your eyes closed! I want answers! You've been weird for days, you disappeared yesterday, and then show up covered in blood and kiss me! You kiss me like that and just leave. I'm feeling things for you that I have no idea what the hell is….I want answers Tori." I say crying. I hate showing this weak side of me but I feel like I can trust her. Which makes me angrier.

I watch as she sighs. "Your not going to like my answers." She says looking up at me and I can see the pain in her eyes and something else. "I'm…a werewolf."

Oh well that makes perfect….Wait, what? She can't be serious! That stuff doesn't exist! I look at her to see if she's joking. She has to be! I mean come on this is ridiculous!

"Your not serious!" I say slowly looking at her with my eyebrow raised. She looks at me with a straight face. Not even blinking. I knew she could act but damn she's good.

"I am Jade. I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie about something this serious." She says looking directly in my eyes to make sure I know she's telling the truth. But it can't be…It's not possible!

"Tori…Come on! That stuff isn't real! You must of hit your head or something. The nightmares are getting to you. Or. Some…thing." I stop as she continues to look at me and something wills me to stop.

"My nightmares are caused by the full moon. They are warnings. Teaching me things that I need to know about. It is real. I can prove it to you." She says softly and I have to move closer to her to hear. I kneel next to her and notice all of the blood. My heart stops but something catches my eye. She has burn marks all over her wrists.

"Oh my God! What happened?" I say as I gently take her wrist and notice the marks on her other wrist and her neck.

"I was attacked. Wait! I can prove it to you! Silver! Trina get the silver!" she exclaims excitedly. I watch perplexed as Trina comes down the stairs with a bright silver chain.

"Vega what the hell does silver have to do with anything?" I say.

"Werewolves are highly sensitive to silver. It burns them." Trina explains as Tori grabs the chain and I watch as smokes from Tori's hand and I panic.

"Ok ok! Stop! I believe you alright stop hurting yourself!" I say as I grab her hand taking it off the damn chain. As I grab her hand I'm thrown through a world I've never seen. I look and see I'm in the woods and I'm running. I can't control my body. I look around. Wait is that a tail? Holy chiz this isn't my body! I realize as someone steps out from behind a tree holding… Wait is that me?

All of a sudden I'm back in my body staring up at Tori. How did I get on the floor? She's holding me and I realize I'm shaking. "Are you ok?" she asks softly moving my hair out of my eyes.

"What just happened?" My voice is surprisingly calm despite my tremors.

"You were able to see my dreams through our connection." She says a small sad smile on her face. Her words confuse me but all I can think about is her and trusting her. I don't know what's going on but I don't really care. I guess I can figure it out along the way. That's what I think as I lean up and kiss her. She kisses me back almost immediately and everything feels right.

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys like this. I know it's short but the next chapter is going to answer all of yours and Jade's questions. Disclaimer: Yeah right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok people I am soooooo sorry! I've been trying to graduate from school and yeah senior year was not my easiest year. But I'm back and fully graduated! More coffee for me yay! ^^ Anyways so for you guys that don't know I was suicidedarkwolf18 and now I am darkangelwolf18. Just so you know. Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this? I think you guys know me no own most awesome show ever!**

Chapter 6

Tori P.O.V

"How long have you been up?" Trina asked as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"A few hours" I replied as I flipped the bacon frying in the pan over. I figured Jade would be hungry when she woke. Who isn't? "Yours is on the table."

"Your cooking so I take it your better. Which really shouldn't surprise me because you heal fast." She sat down at the table and I snorted. That was an understatement. "Where is mom and dad?"

"Dad went to work and mom went to sort things out at the school. I apparently made quite the entrance." I said as I put the bacon on a plate with the eggs.

"I'll say. Speaking of school…" She said as slowly as she carefully sat her fork down and looked up as I turned around to face her. "What are you going to do about Jade?"

I had thought about this question all night. I had really messed up yesterday. Don't get me wrong completing the imprint with Jade wasn't what was wrong, it was the fact that Beck was dating Jade. "We both know an imprint doesn't have to be romantic although it is the way to find your soul mate. She can reject me and we will just be friends. She has Beck so it's her decision…No matter how much it hurts me if she decides to stay with Beck." I turned back around to start making the coffee.

Jade P.O.V

I woke up and stretched looking around. The walls were a deep shade of purple with crimson and black trimmings. It really wasn't what you would expect from the youngest Vega and I was completely shocked the first time I came in here. She had a bookshelf filled with books and a small desk beside it. I looked at the bed I was in. Her bed. It even smelled like her. I didn't know what I was doing. I was going to have to tell Beck it was over. That kiss last night proved it. I Jade was in love with Tori. I had been the one to initiate the kiss the second time not her. I got out of bed and went downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon hit me about halfway and my stomach growled as I entered the kitchen to find Trina getting up from the table and Tori putting toast on a plate.

"I made breakfast. I hope that's alright." She said as she turned around. All I could do was nod. I was shocked Tori made me breakfast. Beck never did that! I mean the guy was sweet and all but he was clueless on how to treat a girl and chivalry. Yeah I know surprising right? I sat down and she sat my plate in front of me along with a cup of coffee.

"Black, two sugars. At your service." She said as she sat at the opposite end of the table in front of me. "I have some clothes for you to change into and then we can go to school."

"Ok." I said. Right school. It's Friday. Maybe I should break up with him today and maybe not. Ugh! I don't know! I finished eating and went and took a shower before I got dressed.

**A/N: Ok sorry it's short but hey I updated after like a year! (dodges flaming arrows) Any way I hope to update again soo and I promise It wont be after another year. R&R if you don't still hate me please! **


End file.
